True Love's Kiss
by One and a Half Slytherins
Summary: 'Her nimble hands made quick work of the lock, opening the door to reveal a pair of familiar blue eyes and the crooked grin she'd had memorized for nearly six weeks. "David?" she stuttered in shock. "Hello Mary Margaret."' One Shot MM/DN


Once Upon A Time One-Shot

Setting: Mary Margaret's Apartment.

Time: Present day Storybrooke, two weeks after David is released from the hospital.

Pairing: Mary Margaret/David

canon until 1x06

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

* * *

><p>True Love's Kiss<p>

"Will you be back in time for dinner?"

Emma pulled on her red leather jacket and clipped her police badge to her belt before replying.

"I don't think so. Sheriff Graham needs me to work the night shift tonight so I probably won't be home until the morning."

"Oh alright, well have a good evening then," Mary replied light-heartedly, walking with Emma to the door. With a smile and a wave, Emma was gone.

A calm sigh escaped Mary's lips and she walked to the large, plush chair in the corner of the living room and fell back gently into it. The book she'd been reading sat temptingly next to her as she relaxed. The moment was nearly perfect, but there was something missing... She shook the thought from her head, knowing that it would only ruin her good mood, and got up.

_Who am I kidding? I could try and get him out of my head, but he'd come right back in... _

David Nolan, the subject of her thoughts for the past month and a half, had been released from Storybrooke General Hospital two weeks ago and hadn't attempted to contact her. Mary's mind whirred with thoughts as she walked into the kitchen and began to make herself hot cocoa.

Just as she mixed in the chocolate, there was a trio of quick knocks at the door. Expecting Henry, she wrapped her knit sweater tightly around her torso and skipped swiftly to the door. Her nimble hands made quick work of the lock, opening the door to reveal a pair of familiar blue eyes and the crooked grin she'd had memorized for nearly six weeks.

"David?" she stuttered in shock.

"Hello Mary Margaret."

The way her name seemed to roll off his tongue set Mary's heart racing and a blush crept its way up to her cheeks.

"What uh... What are you doing at my door at four in the afternoon? I thought you'd be with-"

"Kathryne? Yes, that's what everyone thinks I would be doing but I never cease to astound them. For some reason, everyone thinks that I want to spend every free moment with her," he explained.

"How did you get here?" Mary asked, steering the conversation back on track.

"I walked of course. Kathryne uses the car to drive to work and I don't like to sit around in that house all day so I went for a walk," he replied with a shrug.

"No, I mean how did you get _here_? How did you know where I live?"

At this question David paused, confusion clear on his face. Mary leaned into the door and waited for an answer, her heart still pounding. After a moment of thought, David spoke.

"This might sound crazy, but I just sort of knew where to go. I wasn't really thinking about where I was walking, and the next thing I knew I was here knocking on your door."

"You- you found me?" she stuttered, her voice catching in her throat. He didn't know where it came from, but David felt the urge to say _"I'll always find you." _He cleared his throat and instead replied,

"Yeah, I suppose I did."

A warm familiar feeling spread through Mary at his reply. The sun had dipped low enough in the sky to cast a golden glow upon the room, shining through the window behind her onto his face. His bright blue eyes gleamed down at her, making her resolve melt.

"I was just uhm, making some hot cocoa. Would you like to come in and have some?" she asked nervously, her left hand unconsciously going to her right to twirl the ring on her finger. This action didn't go unnoticed by David, who looked down at the ring while saying,

"That would be lovely."

Mary stepped aside to let him in, shutting the door quietly like she always did before making her way into the kitchen. David had taken a seat at the table and watched as Mary seemed to glide through the kitchen. He caught glimpses of her emerald green eyes every time she turned, the setting sun's rays making them sparkle, and smiled. Before he knew it, a hot mug of cocoa was sitting before him.

She sat down across from him and took a sip, sighing in relief as the drink slid down her throat and warmed her core. David followed suit, taking a sip and noting an extremely familiar taste.

"Is that cinnamon?" he asked between sips.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind. It's become something of a habit of mine," she replied with a smile. He shook his head and took another sip before saying,

"I don't mind. It's actually a nice touch. It feels sort of familiar to me actually, like I remember it from somewhere."

Mary smiled and blushed at the compliment, staring back down into her drink.

"So how're Henry and Emma? I haven't seen them since I got let out of the hospital," he asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh they're good. Emma's still working at the station with Sheriff Graham. As for Henry, he's good; still obsessed with his fairytales though. He's determined to make everyone believe his idea is true and to get them to remember who they really are," she replied, playing with her ring again.

"That's right; he seemed pretty set on that fairytale business. I think he said I was Prince Charming or something," David laughed, leaning back in his chair.

"Is that who he thinks you are?"

"Yeah, he's got quite the imagination. What about you? Who does he think you are? I can't honestly think of anyone worthy of being you," David replied sweetly, a light-hearted tone to his voice.

"He thinks I'm Snow White," she told him, her heart nearly bursting out of her chest. David raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Snow White, fairest of them all. You know what; I take back what I said. Henry seems to have found the one character worthy of being you."

"Oh stop it, you're just trying to flatter me," Mary chirped, her cheeks burning.

"That may be true, but mostly I just like seeing you blush. It's cute," he explained.

Mary froze. She knew where this would lead and the last thing she needed was to have the guilt of kissing a married man on her conscience. Then again, the feelings that rose in her every time he was near begged for her to take a chance and jump in. Unfortunately, her mind acted before her heart had time to decide and she rose from her seat.

"David what are we doing? You're married and I... You can't cheat on your wife with me," she told him, her voice wavering.

"Where did that come from?" he asked, standing up in front of her.

"We're sitting her shamelessly flirting when you've got a wife who cares about you and probably doesn't even know you've left your house! David, we can't keep doing this."

"Hey listen to me for a second here. Look, the man who married Kathryne, that isn't me; I didn't choose her. I do wish that I could show her the same affection she shows me but I can't because that's not what my heart wants. I wish that I could feel about her... the way I feel about you," he explained, taking her hands in his.

"David, I've just been trying so hard to keep you out of my mind and now you come here and confess your feelings for me and I can't keep myself from wanting you; from wanting this," she gestured to their hands and continued, "As much as I want this, it wouldn't be the honorable thing to do."

David frowned, freeing one of his hands to bring it up and cup her cheek lightly.

"What if the honorable thing isn't the wrong thing to do? What if you need to do the wrong thing to get the right thing? It might not be the best, but in the end it will be worth it."

Time seemed to stop in that very moment. Slowly, as if by moving too quickly he would ruin the moment, David leaned in to capture Mar's lips in a soft, sweet kiss. The shock of the kiss froze her momentarily but she soon melted into him, her arms encircling his neck to bring herself closer to him.

The air around them swirled as they kissed deeper, unaware of what was happening. The house began to fall away and was replaced with a lush forest. Everything was still. A golden glow pulsed once from the couple as the curse was broken. Every memory of who they really were came rushing back to them, breaking them from their kiss to look at each other.

"Snow?"

"Hello Charming."


End file.
